


Sickly Sweet

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger eats a little too much Halloween candy and gets sick. Mark is there to help him through it. (TW for vomit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly Sweet

“Mark, hey, are you awake?” Roger’s voice carries over from the next room over. They’ve taken to sleeping with the doors open because it saves a little on the heating costs—not that they have very much to split between the two of them—and because it’s just way easier in case Roger has a flare up.

         “Yeah, what’s up?” Mark’s voice is thick with sleep, and Roger suspects he woke him up. Roger decides to continue anyway.

         “I think I’m gonna be sick,” he moans out. Mark sighs from his bed and sits up.

         “Roger, I told you not to eat so much candy, sweet tooth be damned. Besides, it was supposed to be for the kids.”

         “How often do we get candy?” Roger shoots back before groaning in pain.

         “Okay, touché, but still…” Mark trails off, willing himself to get out of bed. He doesn’t particularly want to take care of Roger, but he knows that being sick is really hard for him. It brings back memories of trying to get clean and reminds him of flare-ups. Mark is pretty sure that Roger would rather chew glass than vomit, but the latter is pretty much inevitable at this point.

         Mark pads out of his room, shivering in the cold. He should have probably bothered to put a shirt on, but he was still half-asleep. He helps Roger up, amidst a few more groans and a muttered curse or two, and helps him into the bathroom. Roger looks like he wants to protest, and for a few minutes he seems like he really isn’t going to vomit.

         However, Roger coughs, and from there the candy spews out, intermixed with the sickly green bile. He shivers while vomiting, a mixture of cold, fear, and past memories. Mark leaves him for a moment, muttering that he’ll be right back. Roger can’t help the anxiety that bubbles up in his chest, despite knowing that Mark wouldn’t leave him. He hates being alone during these episodes. It reminds him of being sick after April died.

         Sure enough, though, in a few moments Mark is back. He drapes a heavy blanket over Roger’s shoulders to guard him from the cold porcelain of the bathroom. He has a glass of water for Roger to drink when he’s done, and a rag that’s damp with warmer water. He dabs it across Roger’s forehead until the vomiting is done and it’s just dry heaving.

         Roger leans back, pressing a hand to his forehead. He feels sicker than a dog still, and now he’s got a massive headache to boot. He takes the water and sips it, trying to be careful and not shock his stomach. The last thing he wants to do right now is vomit again.

         Mark pulls Roger into a hug and strokes his hair lightly. It’s always helped Roger calm down in the past. “Let’s get you back to bed, okay? And promise me, next year, that you’re going to have significantly less candy corn.”

         Roger can’t resist a small laugh, and allows Mark to guide him back to bed. He drifts off to sleep still tucked in the blanket, thinking about how lucky he is to have Mark with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based on a time when I got sick, although it wasn't from eating candy. It's always nice to be comforted when you're sick. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
